How To Kiss (NaLu)
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Certain Hormones in Natsu are kicking in as he leaves on a mission with his partners. With each passing thought, he was constantly looking at Lucy. NaLu


**This idea just came to my head so I just **_**had**_** to make it a story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

How to Kiss

Natsu was so confused he didn't even know what to think. He's never felt like this before, so why now? Why her?

He wanted to kiss her…

He's seen people kiss before, definitely Alzack and Bisca, and he's seen a few random people on the street kiss before. He's never been interested in that sort of thing before so this is completely new to him.

Why her though? He never felt like this when he was younger with Lisanna. Was it the hormones? Natsu figured that's what it was. Cana said something about hormones driving every person crazy. Natsu didn't exactly know what hormones were, but he figured that was the problem because he wanted her. He knew he did and she was driving him _crazy_.

Natsu turned to the nearest tree and slammed his head against it. He loved what he was feeling, but at the same time he wanted everything to go back to normal. They were just best friends who lived life together, but now he felt something totally different toward her.

"Ow…" Natsu rubbed his forehead.

"What the heck was that for, Natsu? Are you feeling okay?"

Is Natsu feeling okay? He felt _great_! Amazing, in fact, but he would never admit that to his blue exceed friend. Natsu was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that Happy was even there.

"Yeah, I'm good," Natsu turned to Happy. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Happy blinked, concerned for his friend. "It's Lucy, isn't it?"

Hearing her name stopped him dead cold in his tracks. _Lucy_. Whenever he hears that name, delightful chills run up his back and his chest gets this wonderful warmth he loves so much.

"L-Lucy? W-what about her?" Natsu couldn't help, but stutter. He was at the mercy of that name, of who that name belonged to.

The almighty Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer was at the mercy of this one girl…

"Don't pretend, Natsu. I've seen the way you look at her," Happy was a little upset Natsu never admitted what he was feeling to him, but he was happy Natsu is finally noticing someone all the same.

"What are you talking about?!" He panicked and tried to change the subject. "Come on, if we don't get to Lucy's place we'll be late for this job," Natsu waved the request paper at his friend as he continued their path to Lucy's apartment.

That was something else that he loved: saying her name. Natsu loved the way Lucy's name just flowed out his mouth. He took a deep breath and whispered her name to the wind, quiet enough for Happy not to hear it.

"Okay whatever," Happy silently agreed to change the subject, but knew he was right. Natsu was deeply and madly in love with Lucy and that's that.

This is a new change. Happy knew that there were going to be a few changes soon, good changes. Happy also knew that Natsu didn't know what he was feeling, but decided not to tell him. He wanted Natsu to find out for himself.

"There's Lucy's apartment. Let's go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Lucy stepped out of the shower, she sighed to herself. Today was another day to go to work. Lucy had no idea where she and her friends were going, Natsu had all the details, but for some reason, today, she was nervous that something might happen to either her or Natsu.

Sighing again, Lucy wrapped a towel around herself and walked out the bathroom door.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu turned around to greet her, but when he saw Lucy in only a towel, he went as red as Erza's hair. Sure, he's seen her in a towel before, but that was before the hormones…

"AAHHHH! STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!"

Natsu closed his eyes and waited for a kick in the face or a slap or anything painfully, but nothing came. Surprised, he opened his eyes to question: "That's weird, I was expecting a slap or something. You okay?"

Lucy gritted her teeth together in order not to swear. She groaned and turned to grab her clothes ignoring the question. She shut the bathroom door and put her clothes on. Lucy couldn't hurt him now that she knew what the strange feelings in her gut were, but she was still mad at him for breaking in.

"Well, she isn't the only one who's acting weird," Happy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy glanced at the motion sick Natsu lying on the train seats and giggled at how cute he looks.

"It-it's not funny," Natsu muttered quickly, if he kept his mouth open for too long his breakfast might come out.

"I know, you just look cute that's all," it just came out and Lucy mentally kicked herself. She looked out the window and pretended like nothing happened as she watched the world go by.

Despite Natsu's gut, a blush rose to his cheeks and his heart threatened to break his ribs. He tried to sit up to look her in the eyes, but his stomach refused. He hit the seats again with a groan and something about never riding trains again.

When Lucy felt less embarrassed about what she said, she turned to Happy who was gnawing on a fish and said, "So what's this job about exactly?"

Happy handed her the flier and ignored another moan from Natsu, "It's in Hargeon Forest. Apparently, there's some kind of monster. The mayor wants us to kill it."

"Oh my gosh! 750,000J?! That's a lot for a monster!" Lucy exclaimed, "but that's okay! This monster can't be too hard! I bet we'll take it down easily!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay, I take it back! I understand why it's such a big price for a monster!" Lucy exclaimed. She, Natsu, and Happy stood face to face with a ten foot tall two headed monster. Lucy felt like fainting as Natsu lit his hands in flames.

"I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed. "You ready for this, Happy?!"

"Aye sir!"

"What about you, Luce?" Natsu turned to the celestial mage who gulped.

"Y-yeah, I think so-"

The monster stuck, shaking the ground by jumping. Lucy shrieked as Natsu jumped in the air. "Fire Dragon: Roar!"

Happy grabbed Lucy and flew her into the air before Natsu's fire hit her. Natsu struck again and Happy set Lucy down so he could catch Natsu before he hit the ground.

"My turn!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for her keys. "Open: Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"

As the horseman shot arrows at the monster, Natsu used his wing attack. "Happy! Take me over him!"

"Aye sir!"

It looked like Team Natsu was doing great, but the monster had plans of its own. Before Lucy could react, it grabbed her. She shrieked when she was shoved into one of the monster's mouths.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy shouted, but Sagittarius had shot arrows at the mouth Lucy had been thrown in. The monster opened his mouth to shout in pain, but Lucy was no longer in there.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted again. He felt the breath leave him as his heart stopped. "Happy, hurry!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy dropped Natsu over the head which swallowed Lucy. As Natsu fell in the mouth, Sagittarius disappeared, which left Happy to fend for himself. "Great…" He muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu admitted as he fell down the throat that it was very stuffy and hard to breathe. This thought made him hurry and push himself deeper through the monster's throat, holding his breath and searching for Lucy. He wanted to shout her name, but it would just break both his and Lucy's eardrums and lose breath. Then he saw a flash of golden hair.

"_Lucy!_" he thought as he reached for her and pulled the girl into his arms. She wasn't moving so Natsu knew she was past out, but what if it was something more…

No…

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" Natsu held Lucy tightly to his chest as he aimed down and shouted the spell with the remaining breath he had in him (which wasn't a lot). He and Lucy shot out of the monsters mouth into the air. Happy caught them both as he dodged a flying fist.

Fire poured out of one of the monster's mouth. The other one shouted in horror about what was going on with his friend. They somehow tripped over each other and tumbled into the ocean.

"I'll go see if it's still alive or hit its heads on a rock or something," Happy spoke, setting both Natsu with Lucy in his arms on the ground and flew off.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" He shook her, but she didn't stir. Panicking, he checked her pulse, but it was beating normally which made Natsu sigh in relief.

He lifted her up carefully and hugged her tightly to him. She nearly died. The last time that happened, Natsu was too slow. He couldn't bear to make the same mistake again.

"Natsu?"

Natsu shrieked and let Lucy go. She hit the soft grass with a thump as Natsu turned around.

"What was that for, Happy?!"

Happy, smiling at what he was just witnessing, held up Lucy's keys and said, "The monster is dead. You burned the life out of one head and the other drowned. I found these at the shore."

"Right, thanks, Buddy!" Natsu gave Happy his signature grin as he took Lucy's keys. "Come on, let's go claim that award and bring Lucy back to the hotel," He said as he picked her up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy fluttered her eyes open. She had no idea where she was and her vision was blurry. It was dark so she knew it was night she was in something comfortable. Once her vision cleared she met a familiar face next to her.

"Hey Luce," Natsu smiled and took up a wet rag to dab her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy smiled. She realized that she was in the hotel room in the super comfortable bed. Natsu was sitting on the edge of it with a bucket of water at his feet. "Better," She answered and sat up a little. "Where's Happy?"

"Over there. He's asleep." Natsu pointed to the blue exceed asleep on the couch.

"What exactly happened? I don't quite remember," Lucy rubbed her forehead, it was wet thanks to the rag Natsu used.

"The monster swallowed you and I dove in to get you out. There was no oxygen which explains why you past out, but I got you out of there in time."

"Oh," Lucy wasn't shocked that she was okay. She knew that Natsu would save her, even if she was conscious. "Is the monster dead?"

"Yeah, speaking of which," Natsu hopped up and came back a moment later with money and a ring of keys in his hands. "Here's your share and your keys."

Lucy smiled again and thanked Natsu. She counted the money to see if she had enough for rent. "500,000J? That's a lot for splitting it three ways."

"I gave you my share."

The words surprised Lucy. Natsu has always been one for hogging the money. Why in the world would he give his share to her? "W-why?"

"I know how much rent money is important to you," Natsu smiled, "besides, I don't need it."

"But this is more than enough for my rent and I hardly did anything."

"It doesn't matter. You're my partner. I have to give you the money even if I didn't want to."

Lucy blinked. "But-"

"Just take it, Luce. I want you to have it," Natsu smiled wider and placed his hands over Lucy's enclosing her fingers around the money. The touch made Natsu blush deep. It was a good thing it was dark, otherwise Lucy would have seen it.

Lucy was blushing too. She smiled back and hugged him. "Thanks, Natsu. Thanks for everything."

Redder than Erza's hair, Natsu hugged her back. "Don't mention it."

Lucy dared to reach up and kiss his cheek before setting the money and her keys down on the nightstand next to them.

Natsu froze on the spot. The kiss felt like it launched him onto cloud nine, but it was a _whole_ lot better! Natsu was shaking, trying to stop himself from doing what he really wanted to. That was when he figured out what he felt toward her. It was obvious now. He was in love with her, but he didn't know the first thing about love; only that it felt _amazing_! No wonder people love it.

"L-Lucy."

She turned to him. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I love you."

Lucy was so surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth to her that she wasn't able to say anything. She just stared in awe as he continued:

"I love you so much, but I don't know the first thing about it. I couldn't take it anymore: I want to kiss you, but I don't know how, but I really really want to."

Lucy wanted laugh at how sudden and forward this was. People don't just come straight out and tell others their emotions and feelings, but this was too cute and sweet for laughing at and Natsu might get the wrong idea if she does. People usually hide it. Then again, Natsu has never been one to hide things so it didn't surprise her.

"You love me?" Lucy finally found her voice even though it was small.

"Yes, _so much_!"

Lucy smiled. "Silly! _I_ know how to kiss. How about I teach you?" Lucy pushed the covers down a bit to get closer to him.

"Just move your lips with mine," She whispered when their lips were only inches away.

The kiss was better than any one Lucy imagined. His lips were warm (as expected), but also soft (as not expected). Natsu seemed to become a pro quickly as he deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her soft, golden hair.

It didn't last long…well, not as long as they wanted, but Lucy drew back quickly which caused Natsu to believe he did something wrong at first.

"By the way, I love you too."

Lucy kissed him again, but this time with more passion. Natsu closed his eyes and fell back on the bed on top of her, trying to bring her as close to him as possible, closer than clothes will allow.

Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's messy hair as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. They battled for what seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled back for air.

"That's how you kiss," was Lucy's last statement before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Natsu was on top on her, hugging her closely to him like nothing in the world could separate them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I feel like I rushed the last half of it, but besides that I think I did pretty well for my third one-shot. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-zEllie**


End file.
